fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mayu Hoshizawa
Mayu Hoshizawa, also rarely called by her full name Mayumi Hoshizawa, is one of the main Cures in Oyasumi Pretty Cure Z. A confident, talented but kind girl with a love for fashion, and experimenting with clothes. While somewhat selfish at times, she always seem to be willing to lend a helping hand to those who need it. She transforms into Cure Stella when she finds out the clock her mother left her is actually a Cure-Clock. Personality A confident and hard-working girl. While a little unapproachable at first glance, once you get to know her better, you'll be surprised how unpredictable and slightly eccentric she can be. Mayu is a fashionista who loves experimenting with different clothes and accessoires. While she has some selfish moments and loves being in the spotlights, Mayu always looks out for others and will never turn her back on people in need. Mayu is also part of the school choir and has an interest in astrology. A running gag is that she tends to label almost everyone she sees as her 'true love', only for it to end in heartbreak. Though some ice-cream and a night of watching movies seems to do wonders in healing her heart. Appearance Relationships Nemu Yozora An energetic tomboy and smart fashionista... You would think that Mayu and Nemu wouldn't get along at all. But they, surprisingly, become friends really fast. Mayu quickly becomes an older sister-like presence for both Nemu and Sayo, and is pretty much the gentle force that keeps Nemu from jumping into trouble. Sayo Asahi Makura Kenji Hoshizawa Mayu's father. Emi Hoshizawa Mayu's currently hospitalized mother. Hiroshi Hoshizawa Mayu's younger brother. Yuka Ueshiba Homura Takeda Chie Hayase Yue Kara Cure Stella "Dreaming of the twinkling night sky! A dreamer of kindness, Cure Stella!" Cure Stella is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Mayu. To transform, she has to have her Cure-Clock, turn the hand to 12-O'clock and say: "Wake Up! Precure Switch". Her main color is yellow, and she's represented by stars. Her Cure-Clock originally belonged to her mother, who she suspects to have being a Precure too in the past. Attacks |-|Finishers= * Starlight Dreambeam - Cure Stella's solo finisher. *'Dream Coaster' - The first group finisher. *'Midnight Parade' - The second group finisher. *'Zuper Dreamcatcher' - The final group finisher. |-|Sub-attacks= *'Starry Drizzle' *'Planet Orbiter' *'Luminous Lullaby' *'Comet Slide' Songs Mayu's voice actress, Aya Uchida, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Including duets and group-songs. Solo Songs * Starstruck Starcatcher! * Planetarium Duets & Group Songs Etymology Mayu - Can be read as "true" (ma) and "night" (yu). It can also be read as "cocoon". Hoshizawa - Can be read as "star" (hoshi) and "swamp" (zawa). Trivia *As a child, Mayu used to perform in various beauty pageants. She stopped when she was around eleven, when it became a little too expensive to participate. *Mayu absolutely loves dogs (especially big ones), but since both her father and brother are allergic, they can't keep one. *Mayu is actually bisexual and gets easily attracted to people. Though most of these crushes are rather short-lived since they all either turn out to be taken already, evil, much older than she thought, much younger than she thought or have an extremely unlikable personality. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Yellow Cures Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Cures